Dr. Tenma
Dr. Tenma is Letitgo Arendelle's robotics teacher and an expert on parenting. Info Name: Dr. Umataro Tenma Age: 43 Parent's Story: Astro Boy Appearance: I'm an ugly Japanese guy with a big nose, a goofy hairdo with a matching goatee, and weird outfits with stupid ascots. Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To get revenge on Astro Boy for ruining my life. My Magic Touch: I am good at building robots, erasing their memories, and of course, being a good father - even though my own son is dead. Storybook Romance Status: My wife is dead, so I'm open to dating cute girls (or cute guys XD). I'm not having any more babies though - I'm too old for that (unlike that decrepit old pervert Mick Jagger). Oh Curses Moment: I'm insufferably arrogant, plus my big nose always gets in the way of those stupid lockers. Favorite Subject: Robotics. I build robots that are strong and don't wear much clothing. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Girls always spray me with cologne when I try to kiss them. Best Friends Forever After: Me and my hand. Biography Hello there, biatches. I'm Dr. Umataro Tenma, the best father in the world. I am very open-minded, so I let my son have a car when he was nine years old. Unfortunately, he didn't have a driver's license, so he died. Of course, I couldn't have more kids since I had a vasectomy. I decided to build a robot that looked like my son, but he wouldn't grow and he had a sassy mouth, so I sold him into slavery. That jerk Dr. Ochanomizu took my precious little Astro Boy in and turned him against me. I am a robotics teacher, and I love building robobots. I loved it ever since I was in college (where I looked like a generic anime bishie and was able to seduce both girls and guys). I build all kinds of super-destructive robots in the hopes of letting me take over the world. However, I never actually get to take over the world. Astro Boy is always there to save the day from me. I want him to come home and realize that I love him. I teach robotics classes twice a week. Here I encourage kids to build robotic slaves and use them to kill people. My favorite student is Regina Black since she actually is a robot. She likes Friday. I love that cute little song she sings! In my spare time, I like to sunbathe on my roof (in a speedo of course), eat weird-flavored ice cream, bully students, go to gay bathhouses, pick my gigantic nose, and babysit kids. I make the kids go to bed early while I watch TV, play video games, and eat all their food. I'm so full of myself, and I love kissing myself in the mirror. But unfortunately my nose gets in the way of it. YER GONNA PAY FOR THIS DR. OCHANOMIZU! Trivia *He is one of Barney's ex-boyfriends. *He is friends with Pikachu. *Judy Funnie has a crush on him. *He sometimes brings his butt buddy, Skunk Kusai, to help him teach the class. *His late son Tobio was born out of Mpreg. (Dr. Tenma's late wife Hoshie was infertile, so he cheated on her.) *He likes the song "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. *He likes to wear Fuggs (fake Uggs). Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Jerks Category:Villains Category:Anime Category:Japanese Category:Bisexuals Category:Guys who wear speedos Category:Shintoists Category:Criminals Category:Perverts